When You've Had Too Much Truth Serum
by LjBullets
Summary: I don't know where it came from.  Ella's been captured by Paladins, and they test out a new truth serum on her.  But they get a little more than bargained for. ONESHOT, might expand later.  Please review.  T for swearies.


**A/N:** I have no idea where this came from. Ella's this random chick Griffin met, and saved a couple of times, and she has a huge crush on him but won't tell anyone. She tries to be a badass, but it doesn't suit her. Anyway, Paladins have captured her, and this is what could happen.

**I wish I owned Jumper. Then, the sequel would have already been made.**

* * *

'Hello, Miss Davis,'

The bag was pulled off Ella's head, and she blinked at the sudden light that assaulted her retinas. She was bin some sort of Moroccan-style beach house; she could hear the waves outside, and the seagulls. Her wrists ere tied firmly behind her, and her ankles were also tied to the chair legs.

'You bastards had better not have damaged my jacket,' she growled, 'It cost me a lot, so if I find one tear, I'll kick your ass.'

The guy smiled. 'I doubt there will be very much ass-kicking- done by you. I have a few questions, and you're going to answer them truthfully.'

'D'you know how easy it is to lie,' Ella stated, cocking her head to one side. She looked around as one of the other guys jabbed her in the arm with a needle. 'What's that stuff?'

'A new, and hopefully, very effective, truth serum. Neutralises the chemical imbalance that causes to lying.' The guy was now standing in front of her, and Ella felt her eyelids go all droopy. Why were they doing that? She wasn't tired, was she?

'What's your name?'

'Ella Matheson-Davis.' Oops, that sort of just slipped out. Had she really said that? She hadn't meant to.

'How old are you, Ella Matheson-Davis?'

'I'll be twenty in August.' Ella giggled; why couldn't she help telling this guy stuff? And why did her head feel so light?

'You have been travelling with Griffin O'Conner, haven't you, Miss Davis?'

Ella jerked her head up. Griffin? 'Griffin's hot. I mean, I've met guys that are good-looking, but _wow_, he is so _sexy_, with the whole badass act and the leather jacket. And the jeans, love a guy in jeans and a tight black teeshirt. And have you _seen_ his muscles? _God_, that is _soo_ hot!'

The guy rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. 'Okay, he's "sexy", but what else do you know about him?'

Ella was grinning manically now. 'He's always there, too, it's another gorgeous thing about him. Whenever you bad fuckers are around, he's not too far behind. It's cool, cos then he rescues me.'

'Yes, aside from that. Has he ever told you anything about himself, such as where he likes to go, places he often visits?'

Ella pouted. 'No. Stupid jerk never tells me anything. I'm practically his girlfriend, but he never talks to me. Just plays his stupid video games or tracks down you arseholes.'

'Is there somewhere he often takes you?'

It was clear that the guy was getting annoyed. Obviously the drug did more than neutralise the chemical balance that causes lying. It probably fiddled with hormone levels, too.

'Griffin never takes me anywhere. It's always either the lair, some takeaway place, a shop to get new clothes, or the lair. Never anywhere else. It sucks, it's like being grounded, cos I sure as hell can't go anywhere on my own. Not like I can jump—'

'Do you go to any takeaway place often?'

'He always gets Chinese, too. I'm sick of Chinese, but its all he ever eats. And its never the same place twice, cos he's careful. Doesn't want the murderers catching up with him.'

'How long have you know him?'

Ella sighed dreamily, remembering back. 'Nearly two months, now. He saved me from some of your guys at my work, then grabbed me and saved me. Then he left me there, and he came back when I was in a car with a bunch of your guys, and he drowned them all in an ocean somewhere, and then took me back to his place. It was so cool, 'cos he didn't really say anything to me the entire time, just sort of _did_ stuff, with that badass act, in his sexy leather jacket... Did I tell you he's hot?'

The guy seemed to realise they weren't going to get much out of this girl. She was too focused on the target, barely looking around whenever he seemed to be there. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

'She's of no further use,' he muttered to one of his guys, 'Get rid of her.'

His man nodded, and signalled to one of the other guys there.

Ella was untied, and pulled off the chair. Her legs were a bit weak, like when she'd had too much to drink, but she managed a wobbly walk.

'It's sort of like I'm drunk, isn't it? It's pretty cool, though, cos I haven't had anything to drink at all. Not today, anyway, cos it's only, what, two in the afternoon, not even time for the first drink. Never start drinking before three, that's what my Dad taught me. No matter how bad you need it, never start before three. Try not to start before five, but if you _can't_ wait, start at three. Where are we going?'

'Somewhere secure, where you'll be kept safe.'

Ella snorted, 'Ha, bullshit! You guys kill people forthe fun of it. You're gonna kill me, too, aren't you?'

The guy grinned nastily. 'Yeah. Scared?'

Ella shook her head. 'Nope. Wanna know why? 'Cos Griffin'll show up, and save me. 'Cos when you guys are round, he's not too far behind. He'll show up here, before you even know it, and you'll be dead, 'cos he'll stab you with his knife. He can teleport, you know,' she added thoughtfully. The guy rolled his eyes.

Ella started humming absent-mindedly, as the guy lead her along, and closed her eyes. She was aware of a weird noise, like a _whoosh_ing sound, but it was probably the waves. She thought she heard someone grunt, too, but dismissed that, as well.

'He could even be right here, right behind us, and you wouldn't even know, cos he can teleport, and he can be everywhere at once, and it's so _cool_. I wish I was a Jumper, like him, cos then I could go everywhere, like he does.'

She was in a hallway now, and she thought the guy was behind her, but there was a dull thud on the ground, and Ella realised that the guy's hand had disappeared from her arm. She turned around, and stopped when she saw who was standing there. She realised her hair was a bit messy, and she probably didn't look the best. She quickly smoothed out her hair, and grinned at the newcomer.

'Hi, Griffin.'

Griffin took one look at the girl grinning at him like a schoolgirl with a crush, and sighed. Great.

**

* * *

**

Please review. This might become a story later, but I intend to finish Scar first.


End file.
